


Unspoken Words

by Hhhkel



Series: Fragment [1]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, daily life, fluff just fluff, no plot to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: Kaoru and Shinya were both men of few words.
Relationships: Kaoru/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Series: Fragment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of snippets and oneshots that I always wanted to write but belongs to no where.  
> Any thoughts and feedback are welcomed!

Toss and turn.  
Toss and turn.  
Wriggly little flip.

Kaoru leaned by the door frame, slowly taking a sip from his mug of coffee. There he stood, and watched. He watched with keen look in the eyes, as his lover battled the temptation of sleepiness and the ever luring call of their comfy bed.

Finally, with his slender arms stretching out across pure white bedsheet, the struggling body beneath piles of blanket managed to wake up…or, kind of. 

Along with soft blonde hair fluffing out in all directions, Shinya had a full-on confused look on his face. For a long moment, he did nothing than keeping that disoriented daze while looking around and blinking like it’s the first time he’s seen their shared bedroom of ten years.

With his white T-shirt hanging lopsided on one shoulder and thus exposing the other, Shinya carelessly raised his arms for a good stretch. Kaoru always thought that, it was moments like these, that he enjoyed the most.

Cotton white shirt got lifted up a bit by Shinya’s motion, exposing the fair-skinned tummy and slim waist beneath. What was unfolding in front of his eyes was nowhere sexual, but no less attractive. For a split second, numerous ways to plant a kiss and the warmth tainted with lust flashed across Kaoru’s mind. 

…One pleasant surprise that Kaoru loved the most, would be those times when he woke up, only to find that they’ve mistakenly grabbed and worn each other’s clothes after the heated exchange of the night. 

It was too dark to see anything, but neither bothered to turn on the light. It was too dark to see, that he could safely release all of his hidden infatuation during the day, tucked behind stoic expressions and little word exchanges. He could finally give them all out without holding back, without feeling self-conscious, without feeling the need to hold onto the image of a “leader”, without worrying what a mid-aged average man ought to be like.

And, whatever that “Kaoru" was like, Shinya still embraced his all without a question. 

And just like this, over and over again, Kaoru and Shinya was able to become one. Even though they were so different from each other, even though they were both people of few words, in the melting heat of the night, he’d held onto the warmth of the younger one’s surprisingly tight hugs. Just like all those melodies Kaoru had written built upon the firm frame of Shinya’s rhythm.

At the thought of this, Kaoru heaved a breath through the steam of his coffee, vapor whiteness temporarily overtook his vision through the glasses. 

And, well…yeah. That was what he love the most about Shinya wearing his shirts. Everything. Everything about it, behind it…and underneath it. Sudden intrusion of his own dirty thought made him smirked a bit. Though that’s not the case for today, Kaoru was not particularly disappointed. 

See, the perks of being in a relationship–– he’s got chances for the view every day! Feelings of joy dawned upon Kaoru with such thoughts. To consider about it, Kaoru would even say he’s quite a fortunate man, someone that a younger him from decades ago wouldn’t even dare imagining .

Therefore, right now, he simply stood and watched the scene unfold, bits of amusement lightening the corner of his lips. Through times like these, Kaoru would find himself becoming just like Shinya, not bothered by anything from the outside world. Whether it's a busy scheduled weekday or nothing-to-do weekend, the younger one was never in a hurry, following only his own desire of pace.

Shinya scratched his cheek absentmindedly. Soft pink marks across his face and darker ones across his left shoulder, were all similar to the soft petals blossoming right outside the window in the early spring.

……Back when everything were still tinted and distorted with the embarrassing feelings and awkwardness of youth, Kaoru was definitely guilty of teasing the frick out of Shinya for going “autopilot” when sleepy. He’d poke fun and repeat all the “dumb” things the younger did. He’d join Die and Toshiya, proudly retell these “funny” stories to each other, while secretly peeking at Shinya’s for reactions. Kaoru never told the younger one the reasons behind all his nosy borderline harassment.

Be it out of anger, annoyance, or anything else, he truly thought that those soft blushes of red were beautifully addicting. So, back then, down the wrong path of attention seeking he went. 

Now, Kaoru would really like to say he had matured and was able to properly handle affections. Well that’s true for most part, but if he were to be fully honest, still not for all.

Right now at least, he was definitely going to take advantage of his beloved “sleepy beauty,” and nothing would ever come close to stopping him.

Kaoru strode across the room and stood by the bed. Leaning down, he gently sneaked a quick peck on the cheek, then landed another on the lip, then another deepened on the eyelid……

“Morning, Kaoru.” 

Shinya whispered, his voice a bit raspier than usual, habitually pausing mid sentence, even though there’s barely enough words to do so. His light hair feathered across his cheek with a nod. Shinya turned and looked up, completing the series of actions was an ever so tender, shy smile.

“Hey, sleepy head.” 

Kaoru flashed a grin at his lover and sat down at the side of the bed––only to see Shinya pulled up his blanket to cover his face all too suddenly. After a brief moment of surprise, Kaoru couldn’t help but laughed out loud.

He ran his hand through his lover’s already fluffy hair, sliding down smoothly and cupping the young one’s cheek. He was happy to see that after all these years, he’s still able to make Shinya all shy and fidgety. Kaoru thought that they must be the same then. What Shinya felt right now, must be the same as how he’d feel whenever Shinya called his name.

Realizing that he’s the only one without being attached with an honorific of “Mr.”, Kaoru was, and still is, the only exception.  
The special one.

And for that, Kaoru’s heart always skipped a beat, sudden gushes of warmth running through his body.

“Busy day today. Better get dressed soon, eh?”

Shinya quietly nodded at Kaoru’s word, flipping over to duck from Kaoru’s poking finger on his sides. He landed both feet with a light thud on the ground. At the sight of this, Kaoru turned around to stand up. He thought about going back to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for Shinya. But just as he moved a step or two, an unexpected grip of warmth suddenly circled around his waist from the back. 

Eyes widened, Kaoru’s facial expression quickly turned into a smile.

This was exactly how he preferred a busy work day to begin.

…People who knew about their relationship, including some of Dir En Grey’s band mates, would often make fun of what they’d be like in private. “Do you guys stare into each other eyes and telepathically communicate?” “Did you ever make the waiter uncomfortable with your silent stare down contest during a date?” They’d say teasingly, with a tone of actual curiosity slipping in.

To all of these, Kaoru would simply answer with a shrug, occasionally a smile directed towards Shinya.

——Men with few words. Granted, Shinya and he were both like this. However…rarely did the others know: for them, actions always speak louder than words.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from live talk.  
> Seemed like Kaoru was the only one Shinya referred to with "-kun", instead of the honorifics of "-san." I found it quite interesting. If anything, Kaoru was actually the one with the widest age gap with Shinya among all other members.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
